Yearbook Video
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: The Camp Half Blood Yearbook Video! Please read! I don't think anyone has done this...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I don't think anyone`s ever done this before. Basicly, it`s a Camp Half Blood yearbook video. I own nothing. Enjoy and review!**

**~Lucky**

Fredrick Chase stared at the disk in his hands. It had been lying on the floor when he`d found it. There were no labels or names on it. If it was laying around it couldn't be that private... None of the kids were home. He could probably sneak a peek at the video inside.

"Helen!" He called.  
>Annabeth`s step-mom appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Yeah?"

He beckonded her over. "I found this on the floor. I`m not sure what it is."

Helen shrugged. "I have no clue. Let's check it out."

Fredrick hesitated. He didn't want to be the kind of father who pried. Then again, they were usually the good fathers. "Alright." He said, and slid the disk in.

*Fade in words*

Christmas

*Fade out*

*New word fade in*

The Apollo Cabin Wraps A Gift

*Video starts*

Will Solace appeared in the video with a docters mask on, a determined look in his eyes.

"Scissors." He said flatly.

Sarah handed him a pair of Garfield scissors. The Apollo kids, Will, Sarah, and Cat, all had serious looks on their faces. They were currently wrapping thier brother, Ryan`s, Christmas present.

There was clipping noises and Will handed the scissors back to his sister. He held his glove clad hand out again and said, "Tape."

Cat handed him some Scotch tape and he grunted. Callie, who was behind the camera said, "Will, I think that`s enough tape."

"There`s no such thing as enough tape." He said emotionlessy. "Bow."

There was a yelp and the camera shook. "Oh." Callie laughed from behind the screen. "You mean a ribbon. I thought you were gonna shoot me."

Will flung the bow at her, "I just shot you. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He did some wierd, challenging dance that made the rest laugh.

"Just wrap the dang present, Will." Callie sighed.

Will turned back to the present and said, "It`s just about done." He held up a green package in the shape of a guitar case. "You can't tell what it is, can you?"

The video ended to loud laughter.

*Words fade in*

A Time For Family

*Fades into new words*

Rivalry...

"Is the camera working?" The voice of twelve year old Nico diAgelo asked.

Percy Jackson nodded, "Yeah. Don't drop it."

The camera explored the Dining Hall, which was decorated with mistletoe, red and green banners and many more Christmas decorations. Half Bloods where crowded around, enjoying the Christmas party. In the backgroung, Santa Baby was playing, and a drunk Pollux was swaying along and yelling the lyrics.

Annabeth was, obviously, sitting right next to Percy. Malcom and Celia from the Athena cabin where arguing about something in nerd terms. Travis and Conner were, as usual, bugging Katie Gardner. Cat Sims from Apollo and Bella from Aphrodite were laughing at Jake Mason, who had gotten caught in the streamers.

But the camera settled on a fifteen year old girl with long, straight, black hair.

"Percy-" Annabeth was saying, "Mabye you should wait until after Christmas to anger Thalia. She`s liable to set the whole place on fire."

The camera went back to Percy, who rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Oh, come on. Just a little prank. What`s the harm?"

"The harm is that Thalia`s unpredictable. She`ll either laugh or rip your head off."

He kissed her on the cheek, which Nico responded to with an 'Ewwww!'

"I`ll be fine."

Annabeth looked doubtful but let him go. Nico followed behind with the camera. The two cousins stopped right behind Thalia. The fountain was still flowing, as planned. Percy chuckled and the daughter of Zeus leaned back on her perch on the fountain.

Suddenly the water shot up and grabbed her. She let out a high pitched yelp and everyone turned to look at her. She was now sitting in the fountain, searching for her cousin with a murderous look on her face. When her eyes settled on him, she smirked and stood up. Water dripped from her, though she didn't yell. She simply walked to a table and stepped onto it.

Thalia turned and smiled at Percy, who was now smirking proudly. Nico was laughing behind the lens.

"We all love our camp leader, Percy Jackson." Thalia said in her best speech voice, "He`s brave, loyal and strong."

By now Percy was standing with his chest puffed out and a triumphet expression on his face.

"Can anyone object to that?" Thalia continued. The crowed cheered in respect for their leader.

"I thought not. He`s well loved, isn't he? Good. So I`ll have no problem finding someone to make his shroud."

The next words heard where from Percy Jackson. "Crap."

*Fade in*

Santa Hats

*Fade out*

Malcom from the Athena cabin, Travis and Conner Stoll from Hermes, Mitchel from Aphrodite, Lou Ellen from Hecate, Jake Mason from Hephaustus, Will Solace from Apollo, and Thalia Grace from Zeus stood in a line, all wearing Santa hats.

Katie Gardner's voice came from behind the camera. "You guys ready?"

A chorus of "Yeah!" Rang through the line.

"Alright then." Katie muttered. There was silence for a minute before the unmistakable music of the Jitterbug erupted.

They began a line dance, simply sliding. Then they shook their hands in the air at '_You put the boom boom into my heart!' _And all slid back at, _'Wake me up, before you go go!'_

A crowd had formed around them, laughing.

Suddenly, Mitchel missed a step and the rest yelled, "Your out, Mitchel!"

The son of Aphrodite slumped his shoulders and left the line.

It wasn't long before Lou Ellen, Malcom and Jake got out too. Travis accidentaly tripped his brother.

"Sorry bro." He said, "Your outta here!"

"Awww!" Conner moaned.

It was now Travis, Will and Thalia. Soon, Will got out of step and was out. They had been going for almost ten minutes now.

"Oh, It`s on Stoll!" Thalia barked.

He huffed, "Whatever you say, Princess."

"Princess!" Thalia`s eyes widened, "Imma pop you once we`re done!"

"Mhhhmhhh."

The crowd had begun to chose sides. The Hermes cabin and some other campers backed Travis. Percy, Nico, Annabeth and others backed Thalia.

Travis`s hat fell of and Thalia squeeled. "Your out!"

He grumbled under his breath as Thalia stopped dancing.

"I get the hot chocolate!" She smiled proudly.

She turned to a table, where Shane from Hephaestus slid from his seat at the table.

"You-You drank it!" Thalia barked.

"I`m sorry!" Shane whimpered. "If it makes you feel any better, it was really good..."


	2. Christmas Pictures

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! As said in the Nico`s Adventures story, please don't blame me for bad grammar or spelling, blame The Hangover Part Two. I, like any normal Fanfiction author, am really tired of doing this: I own nothing. Phew! It`s over! That's the most dreaded part of my day, you know. **

**~Lucky**

"I have no idea who any of those people were," Fredrick said after pausing the video.

Helen shrugged. "I think the boy with black hair was Annabeth`s best friend...Percy, right?"

He nodded, "They looked a bit more than friends."

Fredrick sighed. He had missed most of Annabeth`s life, and it was clear that she wouldn't be letting him back in. If Percy was her boyfriend...He'd ask her later.

"What about the black haired girl?" Helen asked, "She was in a lot of videos."

"Seemed a bit violent if you ask me," He answered, "But Annabeth called her something. I can't remember what."

"Oh well. Unpause the video. Mabye we'll find out."

*Song: Christmas Must Be Something More*

Christmas Party Pictures

The first picture showed none other than Annabeth Chase, twirling a jump rope. On the other side, another girl, about fourteen, with straight blond hair and the same gray eyes. In the middle, a boy who obviously was their brother, was jumping rope. He was about seventeen and wearing a Santa hat that he was holding onto, trying to make it stay. The two girls were laughing. In the background, three other blond haired, gray eyed kids- two boys and a girl- were laughing along.

*New Picture*

The black haired girl who was in the previous videos stood on a table, chugging a bottle of apple cider and blindly reaching for another. Percy Jackson and another boy, about twelve, were leaning over the table, trying to reach her. The younger boy looked amazed, whereas Percy just looked annoyed and worried. In the background, people were watching them with both amused and worried expressions.

*New Picture*

A boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes appeared with another boy who looked exactly like him, exept mabye a bit smaller. The boy was holding up a sweater that said 'Fag University'. He had a dumbstruck look on his face and the boy next to him was laughing pretty hard. In the background, a girl with long brown hair smirked.

Chillin With The M&M Dude

*Picture*

A plastic, red, lifesized M&M man stood wearing a Santa hat. On one side, a girl with straight blonde hair bent over, kissing him on the cheek. On the other side, a girl who would be identical to her if not for her brown hair, kissed the other cheek.

*New Picture*

Annabeth had her elbows propped on the M&M man's head. She must have been on her knees, because her body disapeared behind it. Percy Jackson leaned againsed the side of the M&M smiling cooly. Another boy, who had...goat legs? Leaned against the other side, making a hand gun. Annabeth seemed to be laughing at both boys, a look of clear affection in her eyes.

*New Picture*

The black haired girl crouched beside the M&M, smiling goofily. Her blue eyes sparkled. Her fingers formed bunny ears behind the M&M. Her other arm was around it, as though giving it a big hug.

*New Picture*

A blonde, teenage boy had a bow ready and pointed at the M&M. A twelve year old with black hair had a sword set at the statue's throat. A teenage girl with brown hair in a bandana pointed a spear at it`s back. All three kids had fierce expressions on their faces, but you could see the humor and joy in thier eyes.


	3. Olympus Field Trip

**Third Chapter! Yay! I own nothing, blah blah blah. Whatever. Enjoy and review!**

**~Lucky**

"Well, that really didn't answer any questions." Helen said.

Fredrick shook his head, "No, it didn't. There was still a lot of pictures with that girl-"

"Dad!" Mathew Chase bounded through the front door, followed by his twin brother, Bobby.

"What?" Fredrick asked his son. They must have been getting home from school.

"Whatcha watching?" Bobby asked.

Helen looked at her husband, then back at her sons. "It`s a yearbook video."

The twins looked confused.

"For what?" Bobby asked.

"Your sisters camp." Helen replied.

"Camp Half Blood?" Mathew asked, "That place sounds awesome! Annabeth is soooo lucky. Sword fighting and archer-"

"Can we watch?" Bobby interupted, earning a glare from his brother.

'Couldn't hurt." Fredrick said.

He unpaused the video and it started again.

Feild Trip To The Empire State Building

*Fade Out*

Travis Switches Busses.

"Are you really going to do it?" A girl asked from behind the camera.

The camera was pointed at a boy in a bus ahead of them. His curly brown hair was poked out the window.

"Hades yeah, I`m gonna do it! There`s no room in this bus!" He said back.

There was laughter from the three buses. The bus beside the one the boy was in rumbled. The seemed to be in a traffic jam.

"Alright, but the camera`s going dead so hurry up!" The girl's voice said.

The boy started pulling himself out of the buses window. He hooked onto the other window and pulled himself across. He was now right between the buses, like a bridge.

"Come on, Travis!" Someone yelled, "If your gonna die, might as well do it now!"

"Shut up, Jake! I doubt you could do it!" Travis yelled back.

The original bus moved up a bit. His foot slipped off the window sill and he had to hold on to the other bus to avoid falling into the road.

"Woah!" He yelped.

He pulled himself up and slithered into the new bus. There was a loud thump and some laughter. He stood up and poked himself and stuck his head out the window. "What now, Jake!" He demanded.

He started climbing into the bus where the filming was happening. Soon enough, he`d wedged into the bus and fell on the floor yet again. He stood up and did a victory dance, which earned some laughter!

"Oh, yeah!" He yelled. "Girl look at that body! Girl-Girl-Girl look at that body! When I walk in-"

"Shut up Travis!" People yelled from the three buses.

"There`s nowhere for you to sit." A girl said.

"Oh, but there is, Lacy." Travis replied.

He calmly walked over to the brown haired girl who had laughed at him when he got his FU sweatshirt.  
>"Hello, Katie." He said.<p>

The girl next to Katie was younger, about twelve, but looked a lot like her.

"Get lost, Travis!" The girl said.

He smiled at her, "Miranda, there`s no other place for me to sit."

"Well, sit on the floor." Katie told him.

Instead he smiled, and sat on her. Like, literally on her lap.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

The camera went dead to loud laughter.

Nothing on Olympus is Edible.

A young man with blond hair led a group down the hall.

"This is Hermes's qaurters." He was saying.

A boy about fourteen raised his hand. "Uh, Dad?"

"Yup?" The god asked.

"Is it edible?" The boy asked.

The crowd laughed. Apollo shook his head at the boy.

"No, Ryan, unfortunately, it's not edible."

There was a chorus of 'Awwww!' through the crowd and Apollo frowned.

"I know," He said, "I wish it was edible, too."

The person behind the camera asked the boy, "Why would you ask that?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know. I`m hungry."

Apollo showed them a statue. "This is one of my statues. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Is it edible?" Ryan asked.

The response got a lot of 'Ewww!'  
>"No, but I am delicious!"<p>

Apollo led them down a hallway, where a young girl was polishing an arrow.

"This is Artemis." Apollo explained.

"Is she edible?"

Artemis looked at Ryan wierdly. "What?"

Apollo interviened. "Well, I suppose you could eat Artemis, but that`s kind of, like, canibalism."

Laughter filled the corridor.

"Why would you want to eat me?" She asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I guess if I got hungry enough I`d eat you, Lady Artemis."

Everyone laughed.

Artemis looked at her brother. "Well," She finally said to Ryan, "You didn't inherit looks from your father, but you certainly got his stomach."


	4. Awkward Moments

"I wanna go to that camp!" Mathew whined.

Helen looked at her son and shook her head, "No, you don't."

"Why not?"

She was about to answer, but the video started again.

"I'll tell you after," She said.

Awkward Moments That We Were Fortunate Enough To Catch On Tape

*Fade out*

Don't Go In The Bathroom: A Will Solace Film

"Will, I'm telling you, use the camp bathroom!" The girl behind the camera said, "Seriously, don't go in there."

"I gotta pee!" The blond boy, Will, said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Will rolled his eyes and stepped over to a door, which one could only assume was the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, only to run back out, gagging, a few seconds later.

"I swear," He gagged, "The last person who crapped in there is on trash duty!"

The girl behind the camera laughed. "This is so going in the yearbook video!"

"It better not!"

Travis and The Basketball: A Love Story

"Hey Katie," A boy with curly brown hair said to a basketball. He clearly didn't know there were other people there.

"You look nice today. Of course, you always look nice. You're a nice person. You like plants. Well, of course you like plants. Your mom's Demeter. Anyway, I was wondering...uh, see I like you. A lot. And I was thinking, maybe... Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go out sometime, you know? We've had our rough spots! I mean, there was that time that the prank went wrong and we had to deliver a baby goat on your roof, but hey! There was a minimal amount of blood! Anyway, back to what I was saying. Will you go out with me? Shhhh...Katie don't say anything. Let our love talk for us."

He kissed the basketball, and a burst of laughter erupted from a boy and a girl from behind the camera. Both of them fell over, becoming visable. The boy with the basketball looked horrified.

"How much did you see? Oh my gods, is that a camera? Turn it off!"

It's Twister, Fool

"This is a very awkward position," A black haired girl, who the Chases knew as Thalia, said.

"It's Twister," The boy from the previous video said, "It's supposed to be awkward."

He was leaned over Thalia, his back to her neck. One of her legs was trapped under another girl, who was snaked under Thalia and the brown haired boy. It was, indeed, a very awkward position.

Percy Jackson flicked the spinner. "Right hand, blue!"

Everyone on the board groaned and shifted, while everyone else laughed.

"This is how we wait for counsil meetings to start," Annabeth's voice said from behind the camera.

Percy said, "Left leg, red!"

Thalia turned around and bent her back, forming and arch, to get her leg to red.

"Behold, Thalia Grace," Percy said, "The girl with no spine."

"You're lucky both my legs are incapable of moving, because if they weren't, one of them would be up your-"

"LANGUAGE!"

The video stopped, and Helen turned back to her son.

"You don't want to go to that camp," She said softly, "Because it's dangerous there."

"I still wanna go," Mathew said.

"Ask your sister to bring you a suvenier," Fredrick told him.

_I'll do better than that._


End file.
